When King Edmund Fell in Love
by penerus hatake
Summary: Apa sang Raja bisa jatuh cinta?


**When King Edmund Fell in Love**

Narnia. Negeri penuh petualangan dan tantangan, dimana para Faun dan Satyr menari saling berdampingan mengelilingi api unggun yang hangat. Para Centaurus yang gagah, setia dan siap menumpahkan darah mereka demi Narnia. Para Dwarf dan Peri, serta para Raja dan Ratu Narnia yang memimpin Narnia dengan begitu bijaksana. Dan tidak lupa, Aslan yang agung, sang singa yang menciptakan Narnia.

Dikepemimpinan keempat anak Pevensie, Narnia hidup makmur, tentram dan sejahtera. Berkat segala, keadilan, keberanian, kelembutan dan kebijaksanaan mereka, rakyat Narnia hidup dengan penuh kedamaian. Tapi dibalik itu semua, ada banyak hal menarik tersendiri yang dialami oleh para Raja dan Ratu. Salah satunya, Raja Edmund yang adil.

Mungkin jika kau bertanya padanya langsung, dia tidak akan menjawabnya dan menjelaskannya padamu. Karena pengalamannya yang satu ini memang agak mengecewakan, tapi juga memberinya perubahan. Tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin tau, mungkin aku yang akan menceritakannya.

Disuatu siang, Edmund keluar dari ruangan Peter dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dan tidak lama, dia keluar dengan baju yang berbeda dan tanpa mahkota. Dia membawa beberapa alat seperti panah, dan pedang menuju istal kuda. Dan dia segera mengeluarkan Philip (kuda miliknya) dari kandangnya.

"apakah kita akan berburu, yang mulia?"tanya Philip

"ya, tentu saja, ayo."jawabnya dengan agak ketus.

Ya, itulah yang selalu dilakukan Edmund, jika ia kesal atau pun dia telah bertengkar dengan Peter. Dia akan pergi keluar bersama Philip, entah berjalan-jalan atau pun berburu.

"kau terlihat sangat kesal yang mulia, ada apa?"tanya Philip ditengah perjalanan.

"ya, aku memang kesal dan sekarang aku sangat ingin menyegarkan mata dan otakku kembali."jawab Edmund dengan nada yang masih agak ketus.

Setelah cukup lama berburu, usaha mereka pun membuahkan hasil. Setidaknya, mereka mendapatkan seekor Rusa muda setelah sepanjang siang berburu.

"Philip, kurasa, aku ingin pergi ke _Battle Field_.."

"Battle Field?"

"ya, sudah lama aku tidak kesana, aku ingin merasakan hembusan angin semangat disana.."

"baiklah, jadi kita ke battle field sekarang. Berpeganglah yang kuat, yang mulia!"Philip meringkik dan mengangkat kedua kaki depannya, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"wow, ini baru yang namanya semangat Philip!"seru Edmund

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di Battle Field. Edmund pun turun dari pelana dan mulai menikmati hembusan-hembusan angin semangat dari atas bukit. Sedangkan Philip melahap rumput-rumput disekitarnya karna dia memang sangat lapar setelah berlari kencang.

Tidak jauh dari sana, tampak terlihat seorang gadis. Gadis itu tampak membawa sebatang bunga Lily. Mata Edmund tampak tak teralihkan dari gadis itu. Tidak sedikit pun berkedip. Dia terus menatap gadis yang menyita perhatiannya itu. Setelah lama diperhatikan, "_tampaknya gadis itu kebingungan. Lebih baik aku menghampirinya, mungkin dia butuh bantuan.._"gumam Edmund dalam hati.

"Philip, tunggu disini, aku harus.."

"menghampiri gadis yang membawa sebatang Lily itu?"sindir Philip

"o-oh, kau tidak perlu tau!"wajah Edmund tampak memerah

"baiklah, terserah kau saja.."Philip kembali melahap rumput dan Edmund bergegas pergi.

"hei.."Edmund menggapai bahu gadis cantik itu dan dengan spontan gadis itu berbalik.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada mata hazel indah sang gadis. Menatap sedalam-dalamnya. Pipinya yang ranum, rambutnya yang agak pirang nan lembut, kulitnya yang putih mulus, dan tubuh rampingnya, membuat 'Raja Edmund yang adil' itu terpana. Gadis itu pun menyadari bahwa pemuda yang ada dihadapannya terpana dengan kecantikannya. Ya, dia memang harus menyadari bahwa dirinya memang cantik.

"apa ada yang salah denganku?"tanya sang gadis

Edmund langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menjawab, "o-oh, tidak, sama sekali tidak ada.."

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Edmund mulai bertanya

"aku, aku tidak tau.."jawab gadis itu sedih

"siapa namamu?"

"aku, Fairly Aviere Prescott.."

"kau tinggal di daerah mana?"

"aku tinggal di Inggris, tepatnya di Finchley.."

"Finchley?"Edmund terkejut.

gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"Edmund kembali menginterogasinya.

"aku juga tidak tau.."jawabnya sedih.

Sempat terlintas dipikiran Edmund, "_apa Aslan memanggilnya kesini?tapi untuk apa?Narnia aman-aman saja untuk saat ini._"

"ini tempat apa?"gadis itu mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya –hal yang lebih serius-.

"ini Narnia."

"Narnia, apa itu?"

"Narnia adalah sebuah Negeri yang sangat indah, penuh petualangan, dan tentram.."jelas Edmund dengan bersemangat.

"wah, sepertinya tempat ini memang sesuai dengan namanya.."

"hmm, sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"hmm, mungkin sejak tadi siang.."

"apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?untuk sementara, kau bisa tinggal dirumahku.."

"apakah itu tidak merepotkan?"

"tentu tidak, jadi bagaimana?"

"baiklah, terimakasih, dan maaf sudah merepotkan.."

"tidak apa, ayo, kita harus pergi sekarang, rumahku cukup jauh dari sini.."

Edmund pun melangkah didepan, sedangkan gadis itu mengikutinya dibelakang. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju ke tempat Philip berada.

"oh, jadi ini gadis Lily yang membuat rajaku terpana?"sindir Philip

"kuda ini bisa bicara?"Aviere terkejut mendengar Philip bicara.

"o-oh, ya, tapi, jangan dengarkan omongannya, dia hanya bergurau.."jawab Edmund terbata-bata.

"aku tidak bermimpi kan?"katanya masih bingung

"tentu saja tidak. Apa perlu kulakukan sesuatu?"

"oh, tidak."dia menggeleng cepat, "sebelumnya, jika boleh aku mengetahui namamu?"

"hmm, aku, Edmund."

"oh ya, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Aviere?"

"oh, orang-orang biasa memanggilku seperti itu.."

"baiklah Aviere, ayo naik keatas pelana Philip –kudaku ini-. Biar aku menuntunmu dari bawah.."

"oh, apa tidak sebaiknya kita berjalan bersama?"

"tidak, tidak perlu. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang Lady –cantik- sepertimu harus berjalan kaki. Sudahlah, naik saja, kita harus segera pergi dari sini, sebelum petang benar-benar datang."

Mereka bertiga pun mulai berjalan. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, bulan pun sudah berada tepat diatas kepala mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di _Sungai Rush_, Edmund memutuskan untuk bermalam di antara dua pohon yang jaraknya berdekatan dan di dekat Sungai Rush.

"bagaimana kalau kita bermalam disini?"Edmund memberi pendapat

Philip hanya meringkik, yang menandakan iya setuju.

"bagaimana denganmu, Aviere?"

"aku?hmm, jika begitu, yasudah, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang daerah disini.."

"baiklah, tunggu disini bersama Philip, aku akan mencari kayu bakar.."Edmund bergegas pergi untuk mencari kayu bakar. Sementara Edmund pergi, Aviere berusaha bersikap terbuka dengan Philip.

"Philip, senang bisa bertemu.."

"oh, aku juga."jawabnya singkat

"jujur saja, aku masih setengah percaya bahwa ada seekor kuda bisa bicara."

"jadi kau masih meragukanku?aku bahkan bisa bernyanyi dengan sangat indah jika kau mau!"Philip agak tersinggung.

"oh, maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menyinggung, tapi diduniaku, tidak ada satu ekor kuda pun yang bisa bicara –seperti manusia, setidaknya mereka bicara dalam bahasa mereka sendiri-."

"ya, aku mengerti, karna kau orang asing disini."balas Philip singkat

Dari nada-nada bicara Philip, Aviere merasa bahwa Philip enggan untuk bersahabat dengannya. Tapi sebenarnya, memang begitulah nada bicara bicara Philip. Tidak lama kemudian Edmund pun kembali dengan membawa kayu-kayu bakar.

"biar ku bantu.."Aviere menghampiri Edmund dan membawa sebagian kayu-kayu bakar.

"Philip, tolong bawa rusa tangkapanku ke pinggir sungai."Philip pun segera menurutinya.

"apa kau lapar?"tanya Edmund pada Aviere yang berada disampingnya.

"oh, aku?"

"ya, tentu saja."

"hmm, jujur saja, aku memang agak lapar.."

"baiklah, aku akan membuat daging rusa bakar untuk kita.."

"rusa?"

"ya, hanya itu yang aku dapat tadi siang. Apa kau tidak suka?"

"ya, hmm, maksudku, aku, aku tidak tega, karna aku, maksudku nenekku memelihara seekor rusa.."jawab Aviere terbata.

"oh begitukah?"Aviere hanya mengangguk pelan.

"baiklah, aku akan mencari ikan didekat sungai, tapi siapa yang akan memakan rusa itu?jika dibiarkan, dia akan membusuk.."

"keluargamu?mungkin saja mereka membutuhkannya nanti.."Edmund terpaku saat Aviere berkata itu.

"ada apa?"

"oh tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hmm, aku tidak bermaksud memaksa, tapi apa kau tidak bisa mencicipinya, sedikit saja, mungkin pikiranmu tentang rusa akan berbeda.."bujuk Edmund

"ya, mungkin kau benar.."

Edmund pun mulai membersihkan dan memasak rusa itu.

"hmm, rasanya, tidak terlalu buruk.."ucap Aviere saat pertama kali memasukkan satu suap daging rusa bakar.

"sudah kubilang, itu memang tidak buruk, bahkan memang sangat enak. Hmm, kau ini penyayang binatang ya?"

"hmm, tidak juga, tapi, terkadang aku tidak tega.."

"ya, itu wajar, karna itu memang sifat wanita."

"biar kutebak, pasti itu saudara perempuanmu?"

"ya, kau benar, terkadang dia memang tidak tegaan, tapi dia anak yang pemberani.."

"hmm, apakah rumahmu masih jauh dari sini?"

"hmm, mungkin tidak sejauh tadi. Tapi, lebih baik kita bermalam dulu disini, karna ini hutan yang cukup lebat.."

"masalah itu, aku serahkan padamu, karna kau yang lebih mengerti daerah ini.."

"tidak denganku?"sela Philip

"oh, kau juga Philip.."Aviere melepaskan senyumannya yang berhiaskan lesung pipit yang kembali membuat Edmund terpana.

"kau kenapa?"tanya Aviere heran

"oh tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hmm, aku lihat, dari tadi kau terus membawa Lily itu, kenapa?"

"oh, aku juga tidak tau, tadi aku menemukannya tergeletak disampingku, dan aku perhatikan, bunga ini sangat cantik, jadi, aku ambil saja bunga ini.."

"_ya, secantik pemiliknya.._"gumam Edmund dalam hati saat Aviere bicara.

"oh ya, aku masih penasaran bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini. Bisakah kau ceritakan?"

"hmm, baiklah. Kurasa, semalam aku sedang tidur dikamarku, tapi ketika bangun, aku tiba-tiba berada di tempat tadi, bersandar disebuah batu yang cukup besar, dengan bunga Lily ini ada disampingku. Tadinya aku berpikir bahwa ini hanya mimpi, tapi saat aku coba menampar wajahku, itu terasa sakit sekali.."jelasnya

"haha, itu hal yang sangat bodoh!"ejek Edmund

"kau pikir itu lucu?"Aviere agak kesal

"ya, tentu saja. Kau pasti terlihat sangat bodoh saat menampar wajahmu sendiri.."ejeknya lagi

"huh, terserah kau saja!"keluh Aviere kesal.

"sudahlah, jangan cemberut seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda.."

"hmm, tapi, tempat tadi sangat indah ya?andaikan di Inggris ada tempat seperti itu. Baru beberapa jam saja disini, rasanya aku ingin terus tinggal disini, tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuaku?keluargaku?aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka, aku sangat menyayaginya.."Aviere berangan-angan.

"_ya, kalau saja kau tau bahwa aku hampir mati ditempat itu.._"gumam Edmund dalam hati saat Aviere bicara.

"ya, tempat tadi memang sangat indah, tapi jika kau tau, nama tempat itu adalah Battle Field.."

"Battle Field?kenapa?"tanya Aviere penuh tanya.

"ya, dulu, ditempat itu pernah terjadi perang, dan tentunya, banyak darah berjatuhan disana.."jelas Edmund

"_termasuk darahku.._"Edmund kembali berceloteh dalam pikirannya.

"oh, jadi begitu.."gumamnya, "aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku jika aku berada disana saat perang itu terjadi,"Aviere mencoba membayangkan. "aku pasti mati.."

"jika kau disana saat perang, aku pasti akan menolongmu dari pasukan Jadis."

"hmm, tapi percayalah, bukan hanya Battle Field tempat terindah di Narnia, masih ada ratusan lainnya.."

"wah, aku sangat ingin melihatnya. Minatku pada negeri ini semakin besar, ternyata tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan, bahkan lebih.."

Edmund hanya tersenyum tipis.

"aku ingin cepat kembali pulang dan menceritakan ini pada adik-adikku, mereka pasti akan sangat iri padaku.."ucap Aviere lagi

"ya, mungkin kau bisa lebih banyak berharap.."

"maksudmu?"

"hmm, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa, tapi, yang aku tau, dunia Narnia dengan duniamu itu sangat jauh dan berbeda, dan mungkin akan agak sulit untuk melakukan perjalanan diantara keduanya.."

"jadi, maksudmu, aku kesini menggunakan sihir dan aku juga kembali harus dengan sihir?"Aviere menangkap maksud Edmund dengan cepat.

"entahlah, kau bisa mengetahuinya nanti.."

"sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau tidur, dan kau juga Philip, biar aku yang berjaga.."

"tidak, biar aku yang berjaga, dan kalian berdua tidurlah.."Philip menawarkan diri.

"tidak, tidak apa, kau bersandarlah didekat pohon, dan kau Aviere, bersandarlah dibadan Philip, agar kau tetap hangat.."

"tapi, apakah lebih baik jika kita berjaga bersama-sama?"

"tidak, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa. Lebih baik sekarang kalian tidur sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Setelah beberapa saat, Philip dan Aviere pun tertidur. Edmund yang masih terjaga pun memandangi Aviere –yang menurutnya penuh pesona-.

"Aviere..nama yang unik.."

Sementara dimeja makan para Raja dan Ratu di Cair Paravel, Raja Peter risau memikirkan adiknya –Edmund-. Bukan hanya Peter, tapi juga Ratu Susan dan Lucy.

"pergi kemana Edmund?apa dia lupa ini sudah jam makan malam?"Peter risau.

"aku juga tidak tau, dari tadi siang, aku tidak melihatnya.."Susan juga kelihatan agak risau.

"Peter, apa kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?"Lucy menginterogasi Peter.

"tidak, tidak juga. Hmm, maksudku, mungkin ya.."jawab Peter gugup

"sudah kuduga pasti karna itu. Hal apalagi yang kalian ributkan?bukankah sudah sangat banyak hal yang selalu menjadi bahan pertengkaran kalian?"nada bicara Lucy serius.

Peter termenung dan memikirkan kata-kata Lucy, tapi Susan mencoba mencari jawaban, "Anna, apa kau melihat Edmund?"tanya Susan pada Anna yang kebetulan sedang menyajikan makanan di meja.

"maaf yang mulia, sepertinya, tadi siang aku melihat yang mulia Edmund pergi keluar bersama Philip, dengan membawa alat panah dan pedang. Mungkin beliau sedang berburu.."Anna memberi cukup informasi.

"apa dia sudah kembali?"tanya Peter.

"maaf yang mulia, aku tidak melihatnya, sepertinya, beliau belum kembali.."Anna ingin beranjak pergi, "permisi yang mulia.."

"bagus sekali Peter, sejak tadi siang, Edmund belum juga pulang. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan hingga dia pergi seperti anak kecil begitu?"desak Susan.

Wajah Peter terlihat tertekan, "aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya tadi, tapi dia sangat keras kepala."

"tapi kau bisa membicarakannya baik-baik kan?"Peter terlihat semakin tertekan.

"Susan, sudah, jangan buat Peter tertekan seperti itu. Mungkin Edmund akan pulang sebentar lagi, lagipula, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri bukan?"Lucy mencoba menengahi kedua kakaknya.

Sesaat, keadaan pun menjadi sunyi, yang ada hanya suara lentingan-lentingan sendok dan garpu.

Keesokan pagi di Sungai Rush, dimana ada Edmund, Aviere dan Philip. Aviere terbangun dari tidurnya, hari itu memang sudah pagi, tapi Matahari belum begitu nampak. Dia pun segera bangun dengan mengendap-ngendap, agar Edmund dan Philip tidak terbangun. Saat melangkah, Aviere dengan tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah daun yang kering yang sedikit menimbulkan suara, dan bertepatan dengan itu, "matahari yang menyebalkan!"gumam Edmund yang masih tertidur –alias mengigau-.

"huh, hampir saja.."gumam Aviere.

"Edmund, aku pinjam alat panahmu, aku harap, kau tidak bangun saat ini juga.."Aviere bergegas mengambil alat panah Edmund. Dan setelah itu, dia pergi masuk ke dalam hutan.

Matahari pun mulai menyinari hutan, dan menghangatkan para pohon dan dedaunan. Sinar itu menembus lebatnya dahan-dahan, hingga menyilaukan mata Edmund.

"huh, sinar matahari memang sangat menyebalkan!"keluh Edmund sambil mencoba menutupi sinar matahari itu.

Setelah benar-benar sadar, dia memandangi sekeliling dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Aviere hilang.

"Aviere?kemana dia?"Edmund berusaha mencari Aviere, "Aviere!Aviere!"

"Philip, kemana Aviere?"

"bukankah dia tidur disampingku?"

"dia hilang!"

"pantas saja bebanku terasa agak ringan.."

"ini Lilynya!tapi, sepertinya alat panahku hilang. Philip, kau tunggu disini, aku akan mencarinya.."Edmund bergegas pergi mencari Aviere dengan membawa pedangnya.

"Aviere!Aviere!"sesekali Edmund berteriak memanggil Aviere.

Edmund semaikn masuk kedalam hutan, dia terus mencari Aviere, dia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aviere!Aviere!Aviere, dimana kau?"Edmund kembali memanggil nama Aviere.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seperti rintihan rusa. Edmund segera bergegas menuju ke arah suara itu, "_mungkin Aviere ada disana.._"pikirnya.

"Aviere!"Edmund bergegas menghampiri Aviere dan memeluknya. "aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja.."katanya yang masih mendekap Aviere.

Aviere hanya diam dan bingung.

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan, Edmund melepaskan Aviere dengan segera. "oh, maaf, aku hanya.."wajah Edmund terlihat memerah. "mengkhawatirkanmu.."

Wajah Aviere juga terlihat sama merahnya. "ya, maaf, telah membuatmu.."

"khawatir.."ucapnya terbata.

Mereka sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Mereka merasa beruntung karena tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua, termasuk Philip.

"kau berburu?hmm, maksudku 'bisa berburu?' "Edmund menekan nada bicaranya.

"ya, jangan kau pikir karna aku seorang Lady aku tidak bisa berburu. Bahkan aku cukup bisa diandalkan.."katanya dengan percaya diri.

"hmm, ya, hasil tangkapanmu cukup bagus.."

"tentu saja. aku sengaja pergi berburu untuk sarapan kita, dan tanpa pamit. karna jika aku minta ijin padamu, pasti kau akan melarangku.."

"baiklah, kali ini aku memaafkannya, tapi jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!"

"baiklah, tuan.."

"oh ya, kau juga mengambil alat panahku tanpa ijin?"

"sebenarnya, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, tapi tidurmu sangat nyenyak tadi, jadi kau tidak mendengar suaraku.."

"oh, terserah!"

"lebih baik kita bawa rusa ini, aku tidak sabar untuk memakan daging rusa lagi.."

"kulihat sekarang kau sudah 'tega' terhadap rusa.."

"ya, mungkin sedikit tega tidak akan mengurangi rasa iba.."

"ah, akhirnya kalian kembali juga. Aku hampir saja menyusulmu.."seru Philip ketika melihat Edmund dan Aviere datang.

"tak apa Philip, lagipula aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar.."

"huh, kau tau Aviere, kau membuat Edmund hampir mati kebingungan tadi.."

"oh, benarkah itu?"

"oh, tidak, aku hanya.."Edmund salah tingkah.

"tentu saja, tidak salah lagi.."Philip terus menggoda

"cukup Philip."Edmund mendelik ke arah Philip

"Aviere, jangan dengarkan dia, dia.."Edmund mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"ya, aku mengerti, dia hanya bercanda,"Aviere tersenyum agak malu

Matahari pun semakin terik, dan mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan –pulang-.

"hmm, kurasa semuanya sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat!"seru Edmund.


End file.
